


then you have me

by marriedreylo (orphan_account)



Series: but she was never on the side of angels (demons and magic series) [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Demon/Human Relationships, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Human/Monster Romance, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, Worldbuilding, but it's definitely there !, heavily inspired by Wicked Saints and The Shadowhunter Chronicles, it's been adapted for magic and what not, original lore, they are really soft with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Ben Solo is not what he appears -- he is not the charming eighteen-year-old star quarterback he appears to be -- but rather a demon, and one of the Nine Princes of Hell. Rey is tired of grudgingly serving angels who have no interest in her life -- or love. She will fight themallto be at Kylo's side.A Prince of Hell/Blood Mage High Fantasy AU, now with art!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: but she was never on the side of angels (demons and magic series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811851
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	then you have me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a reminder that this is a blood mage and demons au. Rey cuts her palm multiple times in order to call down her power. If blood or fire triggers you, this might not be the fic for you, however, only fire is mentioned explicitly. 
> 
> This is one of my favorite things I've written so far, please be gentle!

The house is literally vibrating with the beat of the music. Rey loves it. This is her scene. This might not be her home, but Ben’s place is the spot to be at on a Saturday night. It’s where she enjoys being, more than anywhere else.

They may not be _together,_ but they’re rarely apart. Ben is the hottest thing at Chandrila High School. She knows that because she’s gotten to _know_ him. Very well. 

She’s had exactly one beer, and she’s just been handed a vodka and cranberry. She does know better than to drink from an open cup, but she takes it because she is searching for someone, wanting to catch his eye more than anything. 

Ben comes up behind her, just like she hoped, swipes the drink out her hand, and pours it down the sink. “Baby girl, you know better than to drink out of those.” 

She smiles softly at him, loving how he has always taken care of her. She’s always loved him so much, but that’s not something they talk about. He pops the top on a wine cooler for her, and she sighs, “Last time I checked I’m not fourteen anymore.” She points at the pomegranate wine cooler. She can hold her liquor just fine, _thank you very much_. 

“These are strong; they’re the double alcohol ones.” Ben passes her the bottle. 

Rey rolls her eyes hard enough for them to stay like that. “This is good,” she says after taking a sip. She looks at the bottle; it really tastes like pomegranates, and basically tastes like fruity soda. 

Ben places a protective hand on the small of her back and steers her upstairs, to his room for a little more privacy: something they both want based on the hungry looks shared between them. He splays her out on the bed, and she eagerly moves to display herself to full effect, the alcohol not affecting her at all. She’s wearing a tight, leather mini-skirt, and a red top that leaves very little to the imagination. She wasn’t wearing underwear — Ben likes easy access. Ever since their first time, they’ve learned quickly what the other likes.

She hikes up her skirt indecently high, exposing herself, and watches with undisguised lust as he unbuckles his belt. What better way to ring in Saturday night than with a good, hard _fuck_? Rey may only appear seventeen, but she is anything but. 

He locks the door and bolts it. She feels safer and bolder because of it. 

He climbs onto the bed and straddles her hips, and she pushes aside the thin, damp piece of fabric separating them. “I want your tongue, sweet boy.” Rey’s voice has gone high and cold. 

“The real one?” Ben asks, and there’s a devilish half-smile playing across his lips. 

She snorts, “Why would I want a human tongue on me?” She rolls her eyes, and he slithers down her body. 

She snaps her fingers, and the illusion shifts and changes. Ben fingers the class ring on his finger, and the fluorescence of his electric blue eyes flash. Then again he wasn’t truly an eighteen-year-old boy with stamina for miles. 

He was a demon. 

Then something happens, and even Ben cannot explain it. 

Rey runs her palm against the edge of her skirt where he can now see the small, short razor. 

Rey is not a weak, human girl — with no family. Ben tries to stop her — but even in her lust-addled state, she’s too powerful for him. 

She is Reyanna Palpatine — and she would not be afraid. 

The dry, staticky feeling of power and illusion simmer in the air, and then — she shifts off the bed. 

Ben — not that _Ben_ is really his name — cringes. “Please don’t tell me you’re —“ 

Rey smiles weakly. “I am.” She pauses and stretches like a large cat. “You had me fooled,” she croons seductively. She’s pissed, and still a little aroused but she’s glad she found him. 

Something had always been off about Ben — she twists her fingers in the air and strips him of his boyish persona. Glamours were like that; they concealed the truth of things but not their essence. The air heats and shimmers around him, and she sees his dark wash jeans and band t-shirt _change_. He’s wearing a black cowl, a cape and black, thigh-high boots. There’s also a short dagger strapped to his waist. 

He is every _ounce_ the prince of hell he’d been born — not the lowly born black magician he’d been pretending to be. 

“ _Why_?” Rey asks, and it’s not so much a question but a command — her cruel tone begs no argument. 

Kylo — that was his _true name_ — the second most eminent prince of hell, shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. When he speaks, his words are in a demon tongue. It’s a hissing, harsh sound that sounds like nails on a chalkboard. “ _I wanted to see if you’d notice.”_

She scoffs, “I would’ve expected nothing less from a _Prince_.” 

Kylo’s mouth curls upward, a mimicry of a smile. _He cannot feel human emotion_ , Rey reminds herself. She doesn’t need to be reminded that Kylo’s crimes are beyond what even the angels — that she however grudgingly serves — will pardon. 

“So, shall we take this up with the Senate?” Rey asks, and she removes her own glamour. Her Mage’s uniform is crumpled slightly from laying on the bed. She runs her fingers over the blade in her skirt, drawing more power. 

With a flourish, she straightens the uniform and takes Kylo by the ear. “Now I’d like to know _what the fuck_ a demon is doing hiding out among _children_ , but you’ve got eternity to explain it, so in your own time — but quite quickly.” 

Kylo hisses, his forked tongue flicking out, “ _I wanted to hide.”_ He speaks in the demon tongue, which she regretfully knows; then, he shrugs again and sits back down on the bed. Kylo switches back to English, saying, “You weren’t bad company, _for a Mage_.” 

Red Mages were neither here nor there — in the great dichotomy of heavenly and — not so heavenly beings. She was a blood mage; she had no ties to heaven nor hell, although the angels might say her lawlessness made her more apt to be cast down to hell. Red Mages were magic users — with a big caveat. The power and gifts that she called down from heaven, had taken root in her very blood. 

“Well hiding among _human_ s is not the right way to go about this,” Rey snaps. 

There’s a knock on the door, and Rey tries to make her voice seem human. “Ben and I are in here,” she calls through the door. 

“This is Han, Ben’s father; this place needs to be cleaned up _immediately._ I’m calling the cops, and they can sort out this mess. Is Ben in there?” 

This was the point she needed to cross, and do it in a hurry. She was still weak, and Kylo was salivating at the scent of _human_ on the other side of the door. 

Thinking on her feet, she walks up to the door and speaks through it, “Ben’s downstairs,” 

Han groans, “Thanks, Rey.” And then his retreating footsteps sound, and Rey realizes how quiet the house is — it will be next to impossible to disappear without being noticed. 

“We need to get out of here,” Kylo says.

“No shit, _genius_.” Rey snaps. 

“I can summon hellfire and burn it to the ground?” Kylo offers, and Rey shoves his shoulder. 

“You’re a moron, don’t you think the whole scorched earth thing would give away the fact there was a _literal demon_ in the place?” 

Kylo shrugs nonchalantly, “You could just _skip_ us out of here.” He said the words as if it wasn’t his favorite option, and he would prefer burning the house to a crisp.

“I hate _skipping_ ,” Rey growls but it seems as if there is only one way to go about this. 

She grabs Kylo’s hand, and cuts her fingertips, summoning enough power to make them disappear from the Solo’s house and reappear at the Red Mage’s headquarters. 

It was in a major city, though which one, Rey was never sure, the headquarters could only be found by Mages with _the blood clearance_ — the magic which flowed through Rey’s veins — sufficient to summon enough power to get through the wards. 

Rey shakes her hand out Kylo’s grip, and they approach the building, she can’t be seen being… close to him. That would be a disaster. Kylo had put his glamour back in place, and Rey was going to have to forcibly strip it from him. 

They enter the hall, and Rey speaks in the angel’s language. It is a high pitched sound, that feels like the ringing of church bells and sounds like ascendancy. “ _I have a captive from the ninth circle of hell.”_ Her words earn her a nod from the attendant. She’d passed the test. 

“ _Fucking hell_ —“ Kylo swears in the rumbling demon tongue, she knew the angelic language would hurt him, but it was the only way to prove her intention. 

This was business time, she needed to banish Kylo, and she was sure Amilyn would appreciate her efforts — had they really been efforts to capture him though? She’d merely been an immortal playing with what she thought was a black magic-user. That fact alone could sink her ship. She walks with him to the center of the foyer, and something seems to be simmering in the back of her mind. 

She summons power, and conjures a leash and collar for Kylo, he gives her the widest grin, and his glamour fades. She’s been alive for five hundred years — maybe more birthdays were unimportant when you were immortal — and she’ll never get used to the feeling of magic. Even the hellish magic Kylo possessed was a wonder. She hadn’t been born a Red Mage _but made into one_. 

She wasn’t sure how, but Kylo’s true face was more familiar to her than anything else in this damned world.

_It was memory._

She stops in the hall and looks at him, the architecture is gothic renaissance, and it’s imposing on her mind. The high curving arcs of the arches and the enormously high ceiling seem to press on her mind. What was —? 

“You remember.” Kylo’s voice is soft, and he’s speaking English again. He seemed to only speak in the demon tongue when he was angry or upset as if he knew it was hard for her to hear. 

She cups his cheek, his skin is soft, where she thought it would be rough; for whatever reason, she’d thought a demon wouldn’t be… handsome. But it made sense that he would be — it made committing the sin of lust even easier. 

She’s awash in memories, and she feels something _click_ in her mind. A word comes to her, unbidden — _soulmate_ . She was twelve and nearly starved, and a man had given her a loaf of bread. She was sixteen and she’d been caught in a fire — life had never been easy for Rey — she remembers strong arms holding her and carrying her from the flames. Then — _nothing_. She’d always just barely scraped by. Had this demon seen the potential of her power and saved her for it.

The world seems to turn and she sees only _him_. The world is spinning so fast and the sun rises and falls, magic comes and goes — but this? This was forever, she’d never be alone again. 

“It was _you_ . It’s always been _you_ .” They are a dyad — two that were one. _Dyad_ is the demonic world for soulmate. Of course, it would be someone who she could never have. 

He puts his hand over hers on his face. “I knew you were special.” Kylo swallows hard and before he can say another word, Amilyn comes out and brings the guards with her; they flank her like the highly trained soldiers she knows they are. 

She tests something; if they’re a _dyad,_ they should have a _bond_ . She rifles through her mind and feels for the connection. She finds it, and without another word, she summons her spellbook and her _Red_ coat. It has a number of instruments in it which will help them fight their way out of this. 

Why had she brought him here? Things seem to be happening in slow motion. That’s always how things seem when a battle is about to commence. He has just enough time to communicate his wishes to her. 

_Join me._ Kylo fires down the bond. The words rattle her mind and she realizes the entirety of what he means. She knows what her answer is too. 

_Forever?_ She shoots down the bond as the guards break away from Amilyn, and make a break for Kylo. 

_Always._ He answers. 

The world seems to resume, and the room erupts in a veritable symphony of firepower. The Red Mages call down heavenly fire and aim it directly at Kylo. He fires back with hellfire. 

The room is in chaos, and Rey is summoning and calling her own hellfire. They’re fighting back to back and as someone nearly overpowers her she’s thrown backward toward Kylo’s back. She grabs his hip for support, and he crouches to support her.

“It’s now or never sweetheart,” He calls over the cacophony of flames and screams. Commander Holdo is dead. 

She feels the darkness sing it’s siren song, and she unleashes a wave of hellfire that will eviscerate the building, Kylo joins hands with her and he _skips_ them to the ninth circle of hell, before a hair on Rey’s head can be harmed. 

Something rings through her, and she feels the rightness of this. 

She was always meant to be with him, and he’d found her against all odds, against the will of heaven and hell. 

She blinks, and they’re standing outside a castle, it’s — a tear slips down her cheek — _beautiful_. 

Kylo takes her chin in his thumb and forefinger, “Why are you crying?” 

“I didn’t expect —“ She sighs and shakes her head. “I thought I was damning myself.” 

He laughs, and it is a deep and rich sound, “You did, but who said beauty belonged only to the angels?” 

She wipes her cheeks and holds him, eventually, the moment ends and he walks her inside. He gives her the tour and it takes them nearly an hour to see all the rooms in his home. 

“Certainly is fit for a Prince of Hell.” She says, smirking at him. “Where’s your _bedroom_?” 

Kylo’s forked tongue makes a hissing noise and he picks her up and hauls her over his shoulder. His body morphs, and she sees him as he can only be seen when in his home realm. He’s impossibly tall and strong, with smooth, pale skin. His muscles are hard and unyielding under her. She feels the raw power in his body, as he carries her to _their_ bed, and she feels her panties dampen. 

They were doing what they always did. Sex came as naturally to them as breathing. 

He’s nearly too big for the bed in his raw, untamed form. His body is huge, and he dwarfs her. She wonders how this is going to work. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Kylo shushes her and brings his plush mouth down on hers. She feels her blood _sing_ with the pleasure of his mouth on hers. 

She lets his forked tongue into her mouth, and immediately her mind goes to what that tongue would feel like on her — 

Kylo rears back, and puts a clawed hand gently on her belly, “You need to learn to shield or this isn’t going to work very well. The thought of eating you in my true form—“ A shudder goes through his big body. 

She loves the power she has over him, this monstrous prince of hell — he was soft for her — and only her. 

She forcibly brings his lips down on hers, and they both groan. 

“I need to taste you,” Kylo whimpers. 

“So needy, sweetheart,” Rey is smirking and a giggle works its way out of her lips. 

“I love you — now and forever.” Kylo’s emotions ring through their bond and Rey’s throat gets tight. 

“I love you too—“ But his mouth is on her and she feels his serpentine tongue, forked and _so, so wet_ , she hadn’t even gotten undressed, he’d just banished her clothing. She loved that so much. 

Kylo’s licking long lines up and down her slit and then, she cries out his name, as his tongue flicks against her clit. His lips suck and he hums as he stimulates her. His pants have an almighty bulge in them and she doesn’t know how he’s going to fit like this. He was well endowed as an eighteen-year-old human. How would they fit together now? 

Rey finds out the answer to that soon enough; she shoos him away from her and then she’s undoing the low slung breeches from his hips. She lays eyes on him, and a slight whimper escapes her lips, “It’s — huge.” 

He smiles devilishly, and she knows she’s about to have the best sex of her five hundred years. 

Kylo fingers her, for what seems like hours and prepares her, he puts a little lube on his cock, to ease things, and she rubs it up and down on his shaft. He’s dripping precum and combined with the lube it will make for a lovely ride. He pushes into her then, halfway. Rey has never felt so full, so deliciously split open by a man’s cock. 

“ _Ffffuck.”_ She sighs in pleasure; the stretch is magnificent. 

“Can I keep going, love?” Kylo asks, and she can hear the concern in his voice, it tugs at her heartstrings. 

“Yes, oh my god yes,” She sighs and pulls his body forward, and lets him mount her, like the beast he is. 

Rey buries her face in his shoulder, and he sinks all the way in. She shudders and he begins moving slowly. They will only be able to go slowly like this, but the friction is so blissful Rey can’t think straight. Going fast would send them both over the edge too quickly. 

Her face is flushed, and she’s slightly embarrassed by the noises she’s making, soft, keening whimpers, and his _name._ She says it like an unholy prayer as if she is trying to consecrate the room in his honor. 

When they come, they come together, and she feels his shudders and the roll of his hips as his come fills her and slips down her thighs. 

Her walls milk him perfectly, and he shouts her name once. The whole castle must know what they’re up to.

He rolls off her and smirks happily. “That was beautiful, sweetheart.” 

He’s already going back to his glamoured form as if being in his true form was a vulnerability he wasn’t sure he could allow. 

She curls into his arms. 

“Again.” 

He laughs, and if he had been any other creature but a prince of hell, it might be a tall order. But he’s not, he’s _Kylo Ren_ , and he won’t let her down. 

**Author's Note:**

> 😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈
> 
> This will be a series, if you're interested in the next work, please subscribe to the series!


End file.
